


The Case of the Missing Consulting Detective

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Anonymous on tumblr asked: Prompt: "Ah Molly to what do I owe the pleasure?" "Sherlock I have a case for you"





	The Case of the Missing Consulting Detective

"Indeed?" His eyebrow raised as questioningly as his tone. He stepped closer until she had to tilt her head up to meet his gaze. "And what might this case be?"

"The case of the missing consulting detective," Molly replied, her tone quite serious even as her fingers toyed with his jacket lapels. "It seems my husband has been busy with a case - so busy he barely comes home and spends much of his time at his 221B Baker Street office - and I miss him desperately."

"Hmm, there's nothing for it, then," Sherlock replied, just as seriously. "Your husband must be located and immediately chastised for neglecting his husbandly duties."

"You've solved it, then?" Molly asked, fingers moving to the buttons of his tight aubergine shirt.

"Just this morning, point of fact." With those words, Sherlock's face split into a huge grin. "As you already know or you wouldn't have disturbed me. John texted you, did he?"

Molly grinned back. "Yup," she replied, stealing his habit of obnoxiously popping the p. "He said you were still wrapping up a few bits and bobs but that you could certainly use a distraction." She wrinkled her nose. "And a shower."

She shrieked with laughter as he swept her up into his arms and strode down the hall toward the bath. "Oh he said that, did he? Well then, Mrs. Holmes, a shower I shall have - but only if you join me. Mrs. Hudson!" he added in a bellow, "no visitors no matter how urgent!"

"Not your PA," came floating up the stairs but neither Molly nor Sherlock heard a word of it, far too engrossed in kissing - and undressing - one another to notice anything else.


End file.
